The overall objective of the project is to produce a fully illustrated glossary of standardized and synonymous terms for all sclerotized anatomical structures of each mosquito life stage. This is being accomplished by: 1) collecting all terms previously applied to each structure from the literature, 2) selecting an appropriate term for each structure via considerations of mosquito comparative anatomy, structural homology, and scientific literature, 3) defining each selected term in the broadest possible phylogenetic sense but at least totally inclusive for mosquitoes, 4) illustrating each name structure, 5) relating all synonymous terms to their antecedent terms, and 6) consolidating all suggested standard and synonymous terms into an alpha-betically-arranged list. The glossary is being developed in parts. With nine previously completed parts and the completion of four additional parts during the current year, a total of thirteen parts have been completed. Research for the coming year will include the continued collection of terminology and the comparative studies necessary for the completion of the remaining two parts. Also, the final step in the project, the revision and integration of all parts into a booklength publication, will be started.